Blazing
by lovescampbell14
Summary: Inuyasha goes into heat. And guess what he turns into a full demon. Then he and Kagome....
1. Heat, huh?

Blazing

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

"Kagome……leave…it's…not safe."

"Why Inuyasha?"

"Kagome………heat," Inuyasha said before he passed out.

"What's wrong with Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

"He's in heat," Kaede told them.

"How do you know?"

"He clearly said Kagome heat. For a demon their first heat is very hard, and it's very difficult for them to speak at all."

The group seemed to be at lost for words. Kagome laid a blanket on Inuyasha. She and Shippo then climbed into her sleeping bag and feel asleep… That next morning Kagome woke up to something wet against her face. When she finally opened her eyes, she saw Inuyasha diligently licking her face.

"Kaede, what is Inuyasha doing?" the young girl asked the older one.

"I believe he's staking a claim on ye and now he's making you presentable for ……others." (Kagome has anime style sweat drop.)

"Why is he staking a claim on me?"

"Because he already has feelings for you and his demon half automatically assumes you'll become his mate."

"MATE!" Kagome yelled, trying to get Inuyasha not to lick her nose again.

Inuyasha simply pushed her hand away and continued licking her face…


	2. Submission

"Inuyasha! Stop!"

"Wench stay still, I'm almost done."

Kagome stayed still until Inuyasha got off her. Then she ran to Kaede's hut. When she got inside she yelled, "Oswari!" just to make sure he would not follow her.

Just as she was sitting down, she felt a bite on her arm.

"Myouga! Just the person I was looking for."

"Yes, Lady Kagome?"

"Inuyasha is in heat. I thought only demons could go into heat."

"I think it's because Inuyasha is now a full demon and male demons can bear children. They're called bearers."

After she was done talking to Myouga, Kagome left Kaede's hut and headed for the well. She was surprised to see that Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She was torn between being happy her face would stay dry and disappointed by the fact it was apparent that Inuyasha had found someone else to spend his time with. When she had made it to her well without interference from Inuyasha her concern grew over his obvious dismissal of her.

Meanwhile… 

Inuyasha had left Kaede's village and followed a scent that had been teasing him since his heat had started. Inuyasha had long ago left the boundaries of his forest and was no in Kouga's territory. Inuyasha did not seem to notice, since he was still blindly following the intoxicating scent of the demon. He walked into a clearing and decided he would rest, clean himself and set out once again to find the demon. He did not know what he would do when he found the demon he only knew that he must find them. A little while after he had come to his decision about founding the source of the smell he found a hot spring and cave not far from it. After he had made sure the cave was not occupied he went down the spring to enjoy a bath. He quickly undressed and gently eased into the hot water. Its heat helped his overworked muscles. Their state of use was from his determination to find the owner of the scent. He slowly began to relax until all that he was thinking about was the smell that had teased him since his heat had begun. At the back of his mind he was wondering why Kagome was not the one he smelled, but now he was not worried about that. What had caught his attention was the scent that was rushing towards him and seemingly overloading his sensitive senses. He tried to prepare himself for the upcoming assault but the relaxed and tired state of his muscles on allowed him to turn his head in the direction he could sense the delectable scent coming from.

Kagome was still worried when hours later she had not heard form Inuyasha.

_He must have gone back to Kaede's village for me. I will wait until tomorrow and then go back. _

Now the owner of the scent was directly in front of him and Inuyasha was speechless. Kouga's scent was intoxicating and had forced him to follow it diligently like a mere pup. However, these angry thoughts were pushed aside by the little voice in his head telling him to stay in his submissive stance and wait for Kouga to approve of him and allow him to see to Kouga's needs. Inuyasha demurely provided Kouga with his throat a known act of submission used when attempting to mate with an alpha male.

"What are you doing, mutt?" Kouga asked.

Inuyasha's brain could not function beyond making sure that Kouga knew that he was submitting completely to him.

Kouga was surprised at the obvious signs of submission presented to him by the white-haired hanyou…

Sorry guys, for the long wait. I hope you like it. Please review, flames are accepted!

Kleo


	3. Mating

"Answer me, mutt!"

"I am submitting to you, Prince Kouga," Inuyasha stated seductively.

Inuyasha's statement had stunned Kouga totally. The council of his tribe had been pushing him to mate with Inuyasha as soon as possible. When they helped Inuyasha and his friends defeat Naraku they has smelled his potential and ever since then has been encouraging Kouga to let go of the ningen Kagome and pursue Inuyasha. But Inuyasha's youki had made the decision for him.

"Inuyasha, get out of the water," Kouga commanded.

"Yes Prince Kouga," Inuyasha replied before slowly walking out of the water.

"Put on your clothes."

Inuyasha followed Kouga's order just as he had the previous ones. Kouga then took him to his cave that was set up surprisingly similar to Kagome's room except it was not girly and pink.

"Sit on the bed."

"Why?"

"Now you want to challenge me?" Kouga asked impatiently. He knew that if his cousin found Inuyasha in their territory unmarked he would take him and claim him as his own. "There is no time for your temper mutt, strip…now." The words were spoken calmly and in a normal tone of voice but Inuyasha knew that Kouga would not accept any less than absolute obedience.

Inuyasha quickly took off his clothes and was even smart enough to return to the bed before Kouga was forced to request his moving.

"Good job, mutt."

Inuyasha allowed himself to partially relax so as not to ward off Kouga's ministrations with his tenseness. He kept his eyes on Kouga and made sure not to maintain eye contact.

Kouga was shocked at the obedience of the hanyou. He had expected loud outbursts and to be attacked and instead he got submission. Kouga went to his bedside table and pulled from underneath an outfit. He placed it on the bed and told Inuyasha to put it on. After that order was obeyed, Kouga went out to find his council. Since Inuyasha was willing, he had decided they would go on with their mating ritual. He entered the council's cave and waited to be noticed.

A few minutes later conversation came to a halt as the council members slowly realized that their leader was silently looking at them waiting for silence. After complete silence echoed throughout the den, Kouga spoke.

"Inuyasha and I are having our mating ritual at sunset."

Several voices spoke their surprise.

"Silence. Inuyasha has agreed to the mating, I, as you know, have feelings for him, and we have decided to have our mating ritual today at sunset. I hope you can help us plan everything at such short notice without causing too many inconveniences."

The members of the clan stood motionless momentarily as they processed the information Kouga had just given them and then they all began moving and speaking at once, each setting off to attend to a detail pertaining to the mating.

Kouga went back to his cave and was relieved to see Inuyasha sitting on his bed.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Kouga?"

"Why is it that now you decide to submit to me?"

"Truthfully?"

"Yes."

"A voice inside my head has been urging me to do so for a while, but my being in heat has set off my youki."

"You're in heat? That is the new scent I smell along with your scent. It makes you more desirable to me."

"Thank you."

Later on that day Kouga and Inuyasha completed their mating ritual and were off to Kouga's den for their special night.

"Inuyasha are you sure you're ready? Soon after tonight you will be carrying my pups. No regrets?"

"No regrets," Inuyasha agreed as he pulled Kouga down onto him.

this is censored

They both were exhausted and lay down to rest and wait for their energy to return so they repeat it all over.

Kleo here,

So sorry about the long delay. School just started back and during the summer, I was trying to fix a couple of things throughout the story.

Please tell me if you love it or hate it!

Bye!


End file.
